RIMPAC
by Wardog1
Summary: 2012,trois jeune français sont sélectionné pour participer à l'exercice international RIMPAC vers les iles ryukyu, ils ne se doutent pas qu'un événement va venir chambouler tout cela,et nos amis vont se retrouver pris dans un violent conflit ou leur courage sera mis à rude épreuve.
1. Chapter 1 L'annonce

**Chapitre 1 Transfert.**

**10 mai 2012,14H30**

**Mer méditerranée**

Dans le ciel bleutée de la méditerranée,un exercice d'entraînement à lieux entre deux jeune sorcier de l'escadron Sorcerer ,tout les 2 utilisent des rafale striker,qui filent à toute allure dans un ballet aérien,les membres de l'équipage du Porte avions Français Charles de Gaulle(CDG) ne manquent pas une seconde de l'entraînement des deux soldat.

« Ces deux la sont doués,le colonel esquive particulièrement bien les tir » Dit un des pilote de rafale.

« En effet,ils savent se servir de leur striker,par contre jean devrait apprendre à mieux se servir de son arme » Déclarât un des mécano.

En effet,la haut le colonel Dimitri soyara au cheveux noir esquive sans aucun problème la plupart des tir tir de son ami Jean Roberto,le sorcier au cheveux châtain et agacé,

« C'est pas vrai ! » Dit jean qui recharge son SIG552.

« Hé ben alors,on à pas les yeux en face des trou camarade?» Déclare Dimitri affichant un sourire,celui ci en profite pour lui décrocher une salve en sa direction avec son Famas,

Plusieurs tir viennent toucher le striker de jean,recouvrant celui ci de peinture.

« Attendez un peu colonel vous allez voir ! » Dit-il en tirant en sa direction,cette fois les coup portée vinrent toucher le striker droit du colonel.

« Ha,enfin je te retrouve!il suffit de trouver les bon mots ! »Celui ci effectua un immelman au dessus de son adversaire pour luis porter de nouveau coup,qu'il esquivât à son tour,l'entraînement continua comme ça,jusqu'à ce que les deux sorcier soient à cour de munition et...recouvert de peinture !

« ha ha ha!Ça fait longtemps que j 'ai pas fait un entraînement comme celui ci ! » S'exclamât Dimitri,s'essuyant le visage,la peinture orange le recouvrant de la tête au striker.

« Je suis d'accord,et les mécano vont bien s'amuser à tout bien nettoyer,le chef va piquer une crise. »Ajouta jean.

« Hum!ça ne feras que la 10éme fois aujourd'hui,bah il est comme ça et c'est bon enfant! Bon on rentre et on va boire un bon coup au bar ? »

Son équipier sourit et dit "Vous êtes le chef,je suis les ordres surtout pour la bière! "Dit-il.

Dimitri ajouta donc « Hé bien dans ce cas la tu rangeras ma chambre aussi »

« Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus!la c'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! » Dit-il en croisant les bras .

Les deux rigolèrent et tout en se dirigeant vers le porte-avions Dimitri contacta le CDG :

« Ici le colonel soyara pour tour de contrôle,nous venons de terminer notre entraînement,demandons autorisation d'apponter,pour nous laver et aller boire un coup,à vous ! »

L'officier de pont répondit à nos deux compère « Ici Contrôle,d'accord pour l'appontage et débarbouillage mais pour le bar ça seras pour plus tard,le commandant veux vous parler à vous deux,et la piste est libre vous pouvez atterrir,sauf si vous préférer vous cailler la haut ! » Dit l'opérateur en plaisantant.

Dimitri répondit donc. "Bien reçu,contrôle,on à pas envie de se geler la haut plus longtemps on atterrit ! "

Il fit signe a jean de le suivre,et appontent,des cercles bleu vinrent se créer sous leurs striker et allèrent ranger ceux ci dans le support prévu à cet effet,une fois scellé les deux pilote sortirent de leur monture,et un des mécanicien virent à leur rencontre.

Sur le pont d'envol du CDG

« Ah mon colonel,bel entraînement!aucun problème avec vos striker ? »

« Aucun,en même temps avec des meccanos comme vous,on a pas de soucis à se faire ! »Déclara Dimitri qui descendit de son striker.

« Merci du compliment,j'espère que le chef le prendra bien,on sais tous combien il adore nettoyer les engins plein de peinture »Dit-il en partant avec les striker qui descendirent par l'ascenseur prévu.

Dimitri observa le pont d'envol,ou le personnel préparait au lancement les rafale ou super étendard,deux sorcières avec des striker de type super étendard qui se préparaient à décoller,il s'agissait de Lucy et de Annais ,il leur fit un petit coucou puis celle ci décollèrent,il faut dire que le pont d'envol était rarement calme !

Le CDG compte en temps normal 10 sorcier ou sorcière.

Entre deux décollage Dimitri dit asse fort à cause du bruit « Bon,on va se changer,laver et on se retrouve devant la cabine du commandant ! »

Jean hochât la tête,puis ils rentrèrent dans l'îlot du porte avions pour ensuite descendre dans leur quartiers et se diriger vers leur cabine respective.

Dans sa cabine Dimitri se déshabilla et allât prendre une bonne douche,puis il s'habilla en mettant un uniforme plus officiel et sortit de sa cabine,prenant également ses affaire sale pour les remettre à la blanchisserie,puis il retrouvât son équipier devant la cabine du commandant,Dimitri frappât à la porte et le capitaine leurs dit d'entrer.

« Colonel Dimitri soyara,présent et a vos ordre mon capitaine »Dit-il en se mettant au garde à vous.

« Capitaine Jean Roberto,présent et à vos ordre également mon capitaine. »

Le capitaine Henri ,un homme au cheveux gris dans la cinquantaine dit a nos sorcier avec un sourire :

« Repos Messieurs,je vous en prie prenez une chaise ! »

« Merci Monsieur » Déclarèrent en cœur nos deux pilote qui prirent place.

« Bon,si je vous ai demandé ici,c'est pour vous dire qu'au vus des performances aussi bien en entraînement que lors de vos missions en Afghanistan et récemment en Libye,la marine vous à sélectionner pour représenter les strike witches et Wizzard de la France au exercice RIMPAC qui auront lieux dans 1 mois et demis ! »Dit le capitaine fièrement !

« Wow!le rimpac,l'exercice international avec la Navy et plusieurs pays ?Ça va être quelque chose ! »

« En effet,ça sera un honneur pur nous d'y participer capitaine!Heu,vous avez dit witches ? »

« Oui car une de vos amie à été également sélectionné,il s'agit de Eva Riberta. »

Eva Riberta,la seule chose au monde qui pouvait mettre mal à l'aise notre colonel,car les sentiment envers elle étaient plus qu'amical !Ceci ne manquât pas de faire sourire notre cher Jean !

« E... Eva sera avec nous ? »Dit le colonel en bégayant légèrement.

« C'est exact,elle sera de la partie,vous serez affecté sur la frégate prairial qui participe aussi à l'exercice,avez vous d'autre question ? »

« Oui,j'ai entendu dire que l 'exercice n'aurait pas lieux à Hawaï,vous savez ou cela va se dérouler ? »demandât Dimitri.

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire,l'exercice aurait lieu vers le Japon,pas loin de nos amis chinois,j'espère qu'il ni auras pas de problèmes avec eux... » Dit le capitaine sur un air inquiet.

« On seras sage capitaine ! Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez » Déclarât Dimitri.

« Très bien,dans ce ça la,vous pouvez disposer messieurs ! »

Les deux saluèrent le capitaine puis sortirent de la cabine,dans les couloir jean ne manquât pas de poser LA question.

« Alors Dimitri,content de retrouver Eva?c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que tu la pas vu ! »

Dimitri intimidé répondit « oui oui,je suis content de savoir que je vais.. heu que on va la revoir ! »

« Enfin Dimitri!ta jamais osé lui dire que tu l 'aimais!et en plus la dernière fois que je vous ai vu tout les deux ensemble vous sembliez intimidé,je peut pas le faire à ta place ! »

« Mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire...et si elle ne voulais pas... »

« Tu ne le sauras jamais si tu ne luis demande pas!si tu veux des conseil,je peut t'aider. »Dit jean sur un air sérieux,il voulait aider son ami.

« Non c'est bon,je prendrais mon courage à deux main et je luis dirait ce que j'ai sur le cœur ! »

« Se sont de sages paroles!Bon on vas la boire cette bière ? » Demandât Jean, et ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bar,l'occasion pour eux de se détendre ,et de se préparer pour la suite.

**Nda**

**Le porte avions Charles de Gaulle est le navire amiral de la flotte française,entrée en service en 2001,il à servit sur les théâtre d'opération en Afghanistan et en Libye,il dispose d'une capacité d'emport de 38 aéronefs et il s'agit également du premier porte-avions à propulsion nucléaire construit en dehors des USA,il est nommé en l'honneur du général de Gaulle,chef de la France libre durant la seconde guerre mondiale.**


	2. Chapter 2 Le départ

**Chapitre2:Retrouvaille et canal de suez.**

**Frégate Prairial**

**Port de Toulon 10 juin 2012 9h00**

La frégate Prairial se trouve amarré au dock de la base Naval de Toulon,ou l'équipage finit de charger le matériel dans les cales du navire,tandis que sur le pont d'envol pour hélicoptère,le personnel d'entretien effectue des vérifications sur l'hélicoptère alouette III,tandis que Dimitri s'occupe en effectuant une vérification des systèmes de son striker Jean quant à lui scrutait l'horizon avec ses jumelles en attendant l'arrivé du dernier membre du groupe,notre cher Éva.

« Que-ce que tu fais avec tes jumelles?tu essaies de repérer ta prochaine conquête? »Dit Dimitri souriant et en pointant du doigt un groupe d'adolescente marchant le long des quais.

«quoi? Mais non !J'essaie de voir si Éva arrive,vu que je n'ai pas d'antenne magique comme ma sœur,je dois faire ça à l'ancienne ! » Dit jean,continuant de scruter l'horizon.

Dimitri s'approcha de lui,se grattant le crane et lui dit « Heu,tu sait-on à inventer quelque chose qui existe depuis 70 ans et ça s'appelle un radar,sinon on peut toujours aller voir dans le poste de commande ! »

« Je sais,mais je ne pense pas que le capitaine nous laisse jouer avec ! »

« Bon comme tu veux,mais si j'étais toi je m'occuperais plus de mon striker que de faire ça,regarde,tout le monde bosse sauf toi. »Dit-il en montrant tout le personnel travailler,Dimitri retourna donc s'occuper de son striker.

« Rabat-joie ! » Marmonna-t-il,puis il se dirigea vers l'équipage de l'hélico pour les aider.

Dans la passerelle les dernières vérifications étaient en train d'être effectuées avant l'appareillage du navire pour le canal de suez.

Sur la passerelle, le capitaine Vildaire effectue les vérifications auprès de son équipage.

« Ece que tout est en ordre Second officier ? »

« Oui mon commandant ! » Réponds une jeune femme qui est son second « La nourriture et les munitions son chargé,tous les équipements son opérationnel et il ne nous manque plus qu'une sorcière. »

« Très bien,en attendant son arrivée tenez moi informé du moindre changement,je vais aller l'attendre sur l'héliport » Dit le capitaine,saluant son subordonné, tournant les talons il se dirige dehors.

Sur le pont-d'envol il vas à la rencontre saluer les membres d'équipages,et il se dirige vers notre colonel.

« Alors colonel,dernière vérification avant notre grand voyage qui nous attend ? »

« En effet commandant,je ne voudrais pas avoir de mauvaises surprises une fois arrivées et me rendre compte qu'il me manque une pièce ! » Dit-il.

« Bien bien,ha je crois que votre amie arrive ! » Déclara le capitaine,prenant sa radio »oui,j'écoute »

« Mon capitaine,c'est pour vous dire que le lieutenant Eva arrive,je lui aie donné l'autorisation de se poser. »

« Très bien,terminé,venez allons accueillir le lieutenant »

Un striker avec un faucon peint sur les cotés filait dans le ciel de Toulon,sous le regard de ses habitants et du personnel de bord,le lieutenant Eva fit atterrir son mirage 2000-5 striker sur le pont d'envol,tout le personnel se mit au garde a vous,tandis que son striker était rangé avec les autres.

Celle-ci se dirigea ver le capitaine,Eva était une jolie jeune fille de 15 ans au long cheveu blond,yeux marron en amande et dans sa tenue de pilote posât son paquetage à coté d'elle et se présentât.

« Lieutenante Eva Riberta,8eme escadrille de chasse,au rapport mon capitaine ! »

«Le capitaine lui rendit son salut « Repos lieutenant,content de vous avoir parmi nous,toutes vos affaires sont la ? »

« Oui monsieur,rien ne manque,je suis ravie de faire partie de votre équipage ! »

"C'est réciproque,vos amis sont la eux aussi,on vous à préparé une chambre ou vous pourrez vous installer,bon je vous laisse,nous allons appareiller dans pas longtemps,s'il y a un problème,je suis à l'écoute "

" Merci monsieur »Dit elle en le saluant,celui ci la saluât et il prit la direction de la passerelle,c'est la quelle put voir deux têtes familière arriver.

" Dimitri,jean ha les amis je suis contente de vous revoir ! »Dit Éva Joyeuse en courant vers eux pour les embrasser et les serrer dans ses bras,cela ne manquant pas de faire battre le cœur de Dimitri.

" Eva!Nous aussi on est contente de te revoir ! »Dit Dimitri,tentant de cacher sa timidité "Alors comment ça se passe sur la terre ferme,tu va bien ? "

Tandis que le navire sortait de la rade de Toulon pour prendre la mer,les trois amis discutent.

"Hé bien écoute,oui ça va,je ne m'enuis jamais et tout le monde est sympa !Vous me montrez ma chambre les garçon ? "

"No problem ! "Dit jean,tandis que le petit groupe rentrât dans le navire en direction des quartier des officiers

« Et on t'aidera à t'installer » Ajoutât Dimitri.

" Et vous essayerez le lit tout les deux ! "Dit jean,mais Dimitri lui écrasât le pied »par erreur »celui ci cria .

« Ho pardons!je t'ai fais mal »Dit-il innocemment*tu redis une phrase de ce genre et je t'envoies par le fond avec ton striker,je plaisante pas! *Dit Dimitri sur un air effrayant « o.. o.. OK ! »Dit jean un peu effrayé,Éva se retournât

" Ça va les garçon ?"demandat'elle.

"Oui oui,j'ai juste marché sur son pied sans faire exprès ! »Déclara Dimitri,jean hochât la tête de haut en bas."Ah OK,faite attention alors ! "

Après quelque minutes dans les couloir ils arrivèrent finalement à la chambre d'Eva.

« Alors ou elle est,ha la voilà ! »Dimitri ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent tous les trois Dimitri fit la description. »Et voilà ta chambre Éva,ici tu a la salle de bain et toilette,la ta couchette »Jean ajoutât « La une armoire,en dessous du lit encore de quoi ranger des affaire,et une table,mais pas de TV malheureusement ! »

« Cette chambre est parfaite,moi qui pensait être dans un dortoir à plusieurs ! »

« Ben les officier et sorcier et sorcière bénéficient de certains avantages ! »dit-il.

Eva commençât à déballer ses affaire,jean et Dimitri l'aidèrent,elle avait emmené avec elle des effet personnel comme des livres,une tablette tactile et quelques photos,dont une ou ils sont tous les trois dans les air avec leur striker et une avec Dimitri et jean au commande de leur rafale M,cela fit sourire notre sorcier,il la posât sur la table.

En effet si ces trois la se servaient principalement de leur striker,ils avaient également une formation sur des jet standard,Dimitri avait plus d'une centaine d'heure de vol sur Rafale,tout comme son équipier,quand à Éva elle avait de l'expérience sur Jaguar.

20 minutes plus tard,tout était en place,pour passer le temps ils décidèrent de visiter ce qui seras leur nouveaux lieu de vie durant les prochaines semaines,ils arrivèrent donc dans le poste de commande du navire ou le capitaine donnait toute les directives.

**Poste de commande du navire**

« Mon capitaine,nous venons de quitter la rade de Toulon. »Déclara un des officier de bord.

« Très bien,suivez la direction sud-sud est ,prochain étape,le canal de suez ! »Répondit-il.

Se tournant,il notât la présence de ses trois invités.

« Lieutenant Eva,votre cabine vous convient-elle? »

« Oui mon capitaine! »Répondit-elle.

« Bien,bon nous arriverons au canal de suez dans trois jour environs!Profitez en pour visiter le navire!Je vous ferais appeler si besoin ! »

« Bien compris mon capitaine ! »Répondirent tous les trois ensemble.

Le navire continuait son trajet,tandis que l'équipage effectuait ses taches habituels,nos amis eux en profitèrent pour se détendre,faire du sport,ou aider les marins du bord,deux jours plus tard,les cotes de l'Égypte étaient en vue.

**Égypte 12 juin 2012.**

« Capitaine,nous arrivons dans les eaux territoriales égyptiennes,nous avons le feu vert pour traverser le canal ! »Signala l'officier des communications.

« Très bien,cependant vus la situation actuel du pays,il faudra se montrer prudent,faites décoller nos trois amis pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien. »L'officier acquiescia et lançât un appel à la radio.

Messe du navire 13H22 2 juin 2012

Nos amis profitèrent du repas servit à bord,au menu steak avec des frite,un classique que nos amis appréciaient.

« Alors Dimitri,hâte de participer à l'exercice ? » Demanda Eva,qui avala une bouché de steak.

« Oui,et être avec vous deux,je n'aurais pas rêve mieux,et toi Eva ? »Interrogat le colonel.

« Et comment!les exercices sur la terre ferme son bien,mais ennuyeux à la longue,et j'aime le grand large ! »

« C'est pour cela que l'on à choisi l'aéronavale!Tu devrais nous rejoindre,je... heu,nous serions très content de t'avoir avec nous ! »Dit le colonel un peut embarrassé.

Rougissant elle dit "Hé bien j'en serais très honoré... "Eva fut interrompu dans sa conversation par un appel radio qui demandait la présence de nos trois sorciers "On dirait que l'on vas devoir remettre cette conversation à plus tard " Fit remarquer jean qui venait de finir son assiette,les trois sorciers se levèrent donc de table et quittèrent le mess en direction du poste de commandement.

"Vous nous avez demandé mon capitaine ? " Fit remarquer Dimitri se mettant au GAV ainsi que ses amis.

" En effet,comme vous le savez la situation en Égypte est assée tendue,et le sentiment anti occident des extrémistes n'arrange pas les chose,c'est pour cela que je souhaite que vous nous fournissiez une couverture aérienne pour parer à toute menace ! " Dit le capitaine.

" Bien monsieur,nous nous assurerons que rien ne menace ce navire!Comptez sur nous ! "Répondit le colonel,saluant le capitaine,lui et son équipe se dirigèrent vers l'armurerie pour s'équiper en protection,armes et munition.

A l'armurerie,Dimitri tout comme ses équipiers s'équipèrent d'un gilet tactique au camouflage désertique,puis il pris un FAMAS ainsi que un Berreta 92F,jean lui pris son fameux SIG 552 versions marine,ainsi que d'un SIG Sauer P226,jean aimait bien les suisse,surtout leur chocolat et leurs armes,tandis que du coté de Eva elle pris un MP5K équipé d'un silencieux et d'un SPAS12,une fois tous équipés ils se rendirent sur le pont d'envol.

« Enfin un peu d'action »Dit jean « Eva ça va être notre première mission à tous les trois depuis la Libye,ça fessait longtemps ! »Déclara Dimitri sourire au lèvre.

" Yep!Espérons que rien de fâcheux n'arrive cependant ! "C''est sur ces sages parole qu'il arrivèrent sur l'hélipad,le souffle du rotor de l'hélico fit soulever les cheveux de nos amis. »On dirait que l'hélico est de la partie aussi,allé on embarque ! "

"Dans nos striker ou dans l'hélico ? " Demandât Éva en souriant "Hum,à toi de voir !" Répondis dimitri,puis chacun ils enfilèrent leurs striker,leur oreilles et queue d'animaux de leur Familier apparurent,tous les quatre étaient prêt à décoller.

**(radio)Escadron Sorcerer,vous êtes autorisé à décoller !** Annonçât l'opérateur radio

« Roger,Sorcerer leader décollage ! »Un cercle magique se dessina et placé par une catapulte spéciale,celui-ci décolla.

« Sorcerer 2,je rejoins les cieux ! »Lançât Jean qui décolla à son tour.

« Ici Sorcerer 3,attendez mois !je décolle ! »Dit Éva

« Ici Sorcerer 4,nous oublier pas on arrive ! »Fit remarquer Romain le Pilote de l'alouette III,qui était membre de l'escadrille à titre Temporaire

Quelques minutes plus tard les trois sorcier/ère ainsi que l'hélico se trouvait en formation au dessus de la frégate,Dimitri prit la parole

« Bien,comme tout le monde la compris,il s'agit de nous assurer que rien ne cloche lors de la traversé du canal,d'habitude il ni à aucun problème,donc assurons nous que sa continue comme ça!Jean tu vas te placer dans mes 7heures,Eva dans mes 5Heures,Romain dans mes 6Heures ! »

« Reçu. »Déclarèrent les trois équipiers,et chacun allât se mettre en position.

La traversée du canal se passât sans encombre,car celui ci était bien surveillé par les forces de sécurité égyptiennes,deux F16 de l'armée de l'air égyptienne virent à leur rencontre pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien,puis une fois que le canal fut franchi,les pilotes saluèrent les français puis firent demi-tour pour retourner à leur patrouille au-dessus du canal.

« Bon ben on dirait que tout s'est passé sans accro ! »Indiquât jean qui fit voler son striker ver son chef.

« Rien à signaler ici!avec toute la poussière qu'il y à ici j'aurais du nettoyage à faire sur mon striker ! » Fit remarquer Eva.

"Pareil ici,rien à signaler sauf du sable à perte de vue, j'ai bien fait de prendre une écharpe pour me protéger,je vais demander l'autorisation d'atterrir" Dimitri contacta le pont d'envol pour demander l'autorisation de se poser ce qui lui fut accordé.

« Bon on peut atterrir,Sorcerer 4 posez vous le premier,on vous suis après ! »

« Bien reçu chef ! » Et le pilote de l'hélicoptère fit atterrir son engin sur le pont d'envol,rapidement suivi par le reste de l'escadron.

**Pendant ce temps la,plus au sud de la frégate...**

Un cargo civil de la marine marchande Italienne était en train de remonter le canal avec son chargement de produits High-tech en provenance directe du Japon et de Taïwan.

" Non allons bientôt passer le canal,réduisez la vitesse à 9noeuds ! "Ordonne le capitaine italien.

"Enfin bientôt rentré chez nous!" Dit le barreur.

"J'ai hâte de revoir ma femme et mes deux enfants!"Ajoutât un autre marin.

Le Navire avait ralenti pour passer en sécurité le canal,cependant la réduction de la vitesse du navire avait permis à une douzaine de pirates d'approcher le cargo et avec le vent qui soulevait du sable,cela Masque leur approche,ne devenant visible qu'au dernier moment,les deux vedettes rapides se placèrent donc chacun d'un coté.

"Le navire ralenti,c'est le moment allons-y!"Dit le chef des pirates,les vedettes virent donc se placer du coté tribord et bâbord pour se préparer à l'abordage.

Cependant un des marins avait put entendre le bruit des moteurs et celui-ci allât donc voir.

« Capitaine!des pirates tentent de nous abord par tribord ! »Indiquât par la radio un des marins paniqués.

« Quoi?Activez les lances à eau pour essayer de les repousser,il ne faut pas qu'ils montent à bord ! »

Les marins activèrent les lances prévues justement à cet effet pour repousser les pirates,seulement sur le coté bâbord moins surveillé des pirates parvinrent à monter.

« Monsieur des pirates ont réussi à grimper,que faisons-nous ? »

« Ne faites rien de stupide sinon on risque de laisser notre peau ! »Dit le capitaine sur un ton sérieux.

Le capitaine prit sa radio et envoya un message de détresse en espérant que celui-ci serait reçu.

« Ici le capitaine pulito du cargo Anzio,nous sommes abordé pars des pirates demandons assistance ! »

Peut après une dizaine de pirates armés AK47 et autres armes de poing entrèrent dans la cabine le capitaine et ses hommes se rendirent sans opposition et firent prisonnier les membres d'équipage.

**Nda**

**Issue d'une série de frégates de la classe Floréal construite Entre 1990 et 1995,la frégate Prairial(F731)Est un navire de la marine Nationale chargé de la surveillance et la protection des iles de la Polynésie française dans le est équipée d'un canon de 100mm,de missiles exocet ainsi que de 4 mitrailleuses 12,7 et d'un autre canon de 20mm elle peut en outre transporter un hélicoptère,et son équipage est De 86 hommes.**


	3. Chapter 3 Pirates

**Et voila le troisième chapitre de mon histoire!Nos amis on affaire à des pirates,que dire de plus si ce n'est que vous pouvez poster vos avis,positif ou négatif en anglais ou français comme vous voulez et,étant donné qu'il s'agit de ma première fan fic,les conseils son les bienvenues!Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3 Pirates<span>**

**Du coté de la Frégate.2juin 2012 17H25**

Le personnel de bord effectuait les tâches habituelles, le navire était passé sans-souci, cependant un message de détresse vint interrompre la tranquillité du navire.

« Capitaine, je viens de capter un message de détresse de la part d'un cargo italien, coordonnées 24 deg direction sud 16 degrés est ! » Indiquât l'opératrice radio.

Le capitaine s'approcha pour écouter le message « On dirait que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu ! » Soupirât le capitaine

« Lancez un drone en direction du cargo ! » Dit-il, le drone fut lancé puis après quelques minutes le drone transmit des images révélant la présence de plusieurs pirates sur le pont

» Passez en mode infrarouge ! » Demandât le capitaine.

« Que se passe-t-il capitaine ? » Interrogea Dimitri qui venait tout juste de rentrer

« Une prise d'otages ? Ce n'est pas souvent que les pirates agissant dans le canal en lui-même ! » Fit remarquer jean observant les écrans.

Les écrans montrent les pirates répartis dans tout le navire, 6 sur le pont, 4 dans les cales qui surveillaient les otages et 4 sur la passerelle,entre-temps les pirates avaient énoncé leurs revendications par radio que le personnel avait pu intercepter,une rançon de 2million de dollars US et qu'ils puissent repartir.

« 2 millions ? Ils pensent vraiment obtenir ce qu'ils demandent, et qu'après qu'on les laisse partir comme ça ? » Dit jean.

« Je pense que l'on peut négocier plus facilement avec des pirates que des terroristes, on peut toujours les avoir après la remise de la rançon ! » Répondit Dimitri.

« Capitaine, pensez-vous que l'on peut lancer une opération de sauvetage ? » Demanda Dimitri.

« Je suis justement en ligne avec l'état-major de la marine, ils vont demander au Égyptien. » Répondit le capitaine qui était en ligne avec l'état-major.

« Très bien, merci monsieur » Dit le capitaine en raccrochant le téléphone.

« Alors ? » Demandèrent les trois sorciers.

« Je viens d'avoir l'accord de la marine, et les égyptiens sons OK pour nous laisser mener la mission de sauvetage ! »

Les plans du bateau furent fournis par l'armateur italien et nos amis étudiaient le plan en présence des commandos de la marine chargé de l'opération.

« Bien, visiblement tous les otages ont été rassemblés en un seul et même endroit, dans la salle des machines, 4 pirates les gardent, 6 se trouvent sur le pont et 4 sur la passerelle ! » Dit Sabre le chef des commando marine un homme d'une quarantaine d'années à la carrure imposante, qui indiquait les différents emplacements « il faut donc trouver une méthode d'approche. »

Dimitri réfléchissait, observant la disposition des pirates et la configuration du navire et proposât une idée.

« Voilà ce que je propose, Eva jean, vous montez dans l'hélico,Éva avec ton habilité Mirage, tu pourras rendre l'hélico invisible suffisamment longtemps jusqu'au navire ?

« En temps normal, je peux rester invisible pas plus de 5 min, mais si je n'ai pas d'énergie à dépenser dans mes strikers ça sera possible ! » Dit Éva.

« Bien, l'équipe Charlie sera déposé sur la proue du navire, j'attirerais l'attention de l'ennemie en volant au-dessus de leur tête pendant que vous débarquerez, ensuite l'hélicoptère repartira déposer Éva qui me rejoindra dans les airs ,Jean quant à toi, tu accompagneras le commando au sol pour libérer les otages, »

« je servirait de bouclier humain..au sens propre ! » Dit jean en affichant un léger sourire.« C'est exactement ça ! » Rétorqua Dimitri

« Et lorsque les otages seront en sûreté, on procédera à l'arrestation, ou élimination des ennemis restant. Moi, je serais la haut avec un sniper pour suivre la progression !»

Dimitri demanda l'avis des personnes présentes sur le plan à suivre, tout le monde était d'accord y compris le capitaine.

« Encore une chose, ces pirates ne sont pas équipés ni entraînés comme nous, mais s'ils remarquent votre présence, ils n'hésiteront sans doute pas à exécuter les otages ! » Ajouta-t-il.

« Comptez sur nous, colonel ! S'ils nous voient ça sera ça sera la dernière chose qu'ils verront ! » Dit calmement Sabre.

**Pont d'envol 17H48**

Peut après tout le monde commença à se préparer et à s'équiper d'armes silencieuses,mp5 p90 etc...puis tout le monde se retrouva sur le pont d'envol, les commandos grimpèrent dans l'hélico suivit de jean et Éva en tenu des forces spéciales.

« Bon, on fait comme on a dit, et on sera rentré à temps pour fêter ça ! » Déclara Dimitri, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Compte sur nous, allé, on y va ! » Dit jean qui mit sa cagoule et son casque, puis l hélico décolla, suivi peut après par Dimitri avec son Jet striker et son fusil FR-F2 dans le dos, une fois dans les cieux Dimitri alat se placer au dessus du cargo, il put voir en effet 6 pirates patrouiller sur le pont, il prit sa radio » Ici Sorcerer 1 je suis en place ou en êtes vous ? À vous ! »

« Ici jean,on est à 6 minutes de la cible,avons le cargo en visuel ! » Jean se tourna ver Eva et dit « Eva ça va être à toi de jouer, fais disparaître l'hélico ! »

« OK la reine des mirages entre en action ! » Des oreilles et une queue de faucon apparurent et l'instant d'après l'hélico disparut. Quelques instants après l'hélico allât se placer à l'avant du navire, Dimitri fit un passage à basse altitude pour attirer le regard des pirates ver lui tandis que le commando débarquait.

L'hélico s'était posé à la proue du navire et le commando commença à se déployer, par chance les conteneurs cachaient la vue de ceux qui se trouvaient dans le poste de commande.

« Ici Sabre leader, nous avons débarqué sur le navire, commençons progression. » Signala le chef des commandos à la radio « Bien reçu Sabre, gardez le canal ouvert ! » Dit le capitaine.

L'hélicoptère quant à lui venait de repartir et au bout de quelques minutes celui-ci redevint visible.

« On retourne sur le bateau et je prends mon striker ! Ensuite, vous resterez en attente à proximité du cargo » Romain hochât la tête et ils retournèrent sur la frégate.

« Ici, Dimitri à équipe Charlie, aucune réaction sur le pont, vous pouvez continuer, attention 2 tangos dans vos 12 heures ! » Dit le colonel, suivant la progression du groupe à travers la lunette de son FR-F2

« Reçu, on s'en charge ! »

PUM PUM! Furent les derniers son entendu par les deux pirates qui s'écroulèrent inerte au sol.

« Tango 1 et 2 neutralisés, prenez leurs vêtements et cachez les corps, Faucon, Morel et Jack, vous surveillez ici, nous, on continue. » Déclara sabre. Trois des soldats restèrent ici pour couvrir la sortie. Une fois ceci fait, le reste du groupe descendit dans la cale, suivant les indications du plan pour trouver l'emplacement des otages.

**Cales du cargo 18H09**

Dans le cargo le groupe progressait prudemment guidé par les indications du colonel, ne croisant aucun ennemi, car celui-ci pensait avoir le contrôle sur tout. Arrivé à un angle de couloir qui donnait sur la pièce ou étaient enfermé l'équipage, un des soldat sortit un miroir, dans celui-ci il put voir deux gardes devant la porte « à vous de jouer ! » Dit le commandant à l'attention de Jean et Pierre.

"Pourquoi il faut que sa tombe sur moi d'être dans le rôle du prisonnier?"Râlât Jean en chuchotant.

"Parce-que ils n'ont pas de complice à ta taille,et en plus c'est toi le plus petit...mon petit!"

"Ha ha très drôle,bon d'accord on y vas!"Dit jean qui donnât son équipement superflus au soldats.

Jean s'avança donc les mains derrière le dos se fessant du coup passer pour un prisonnier suivit d'un des soldats déguisés en pirate.

« Je viens de mettre la main sur un mousse qui s'était cachée ! » Déclarât le pirate, qui poussait son prisonnier à l'aide de son AK.

« Je vous en prie, ne me faite pas de mal ! » Disait jean d'une voix tremblante, celui-ci jouait bien son rôle.

Puis une fois assez proche des deux gardes, jean dégainât son pistolet avec silencieux et abattit le garde à sa gauche tandis que l'autre était abattu par son « ravisseur »

« J'ai bien fait de suivre des cours de théâtre au lycée finalement... » Dit-il, puis ils firent signe aux autres que la voie était libre, une foi devant la porte, jean frappa à la porte, puis une foi celle-ci ouverte, il y jeta une grenade flash.

« GO GO GO ! »

La lumière aveuglante désorienta les pirates qui furent tous tués après un bref échange de tir,peut après un des commando alla vérifier l'état des otages.

« Delta Charlie,delta pour ces deux la ! » Dit un des soldats qui vérifiait les corps des pirates.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, on vient pour vous sauver,e-ce que l'un d'entre vous est blessé ? » Demande un des soldats.

Les marins répondirent par la négative, après examen rapide ceux-ci étaient en bonne santé, sans doute traumatisé pour un bon bout de temps, mais ils étaient sains et sauf, il ne restait plus qu'à les sortir d'ici.

« Ici Sabre leader à Frégate, otages récupérés, ennemies neutralisées, commençons extraction ! » Dit le commandant à la radio.

« Bien reçus, l'hélico ainsi que 2 UH60 des forces spéciales du Sa'ka sont en route ! » Annonçât le capitaine.

Le groupe reprit le chemin en sens inverse, les otages étaient placés au milieu du groupe, couvert par les soldats devant et derrière, après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils finirent par atteindre la sortie, malgré la situation les marins étaient plutôt calme pour voir ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

**Au dessus du cargo 18H22**

« Bien reçu, on couvre votre sortie ! » Répondit Faucon.

Entre-temps Éva avait rejoint Dimitri dans les airs, elle aussi équipé d'un fusil à lunette, cependant le commando fut repéré et un affrontement s'engageât avec les pirates, les coups de feu fusèrent de part et d'autre, des tirs allèrent même en direction des deux sorciers, mais les tirs étaient stoppés nets par leurs boucliers.

« Ici, Faucon, on a été repéré par l'ennemie, on engage ! » Cria Faucon qui se mit à couvert derrière un conteneur puis il décrocha une rafale de son Mp5 en direction des pirates, en abattant un.

« Merde ! Ils ont été repérés ! » Dit Dimitri qui abattit aussitôt un des pirates » Équipe Charlie !Dépêchez-vous de sortir de là, vous êtes repéré ! »

Pendent ce temps, l'hélicoptère des Français suivit par des hélicoptères UH60 de l'armée égyptienne arrivèrent également pour extraire les otages.

« Légèrement à gauche... Là ! » Eva appuya sur la détente et une balle de 7,62 sortit de son FR-F2 et alla frapper un des pirates en pleine poitrine, celui-ci s'écroula instantanément.

« Joli tir Eva ! Comme à l'entraînement ! » Dit Dimitri qui engagea un nouveau chargeur.

« J'ai eu un bon formateur ! » Dit-elle en souriant à l'attention du colonel.

Du côté de l'équipe d'extraction, celle-ci venait de sortir avec les otages , jean en tête sous une pluie battante de balles de part et d'autre tandis que deux pirates venaient à nouveaux de succomber au déluges, mais cela ne plut pas au chef des pirates, celui-ci voyant en effet ses otages prendre le large et du coup de perdre sa monnaie d'échanger et plusieurs millions qui, de toute façon, il n'aurait jamais vu la couleur.

« NOOOOON! Vous ne vous en sortirez pas vivant ! » Cria-il dans un accès de rage, il s'empara d'un RPG-7, on peut deviner malheureusement la suite...

« Bordel de merde ! » S'écria Dimitri, il réussit à abattre le chef, mais celui-ci avait eu le temps de tirer.

« RPG ! À couvert ! » Cria sabre, qui fit allonger les otages, puis une explosion se fit entendre, la roquette venait de toucher le groupe de militaire, le pire était à craindre.

« Ho non ! » Dit Eva paniqué

« Équipe Charlie, équipe Charlie Jean ! Vous me recevez ? » Cria frénétiquement Dimitri à travers sa radio, aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

Cependant après plusieurs secondes d'attente qui parurent une éternité une voix se fit entendre « Khof khof! Hé mon colonel, j'ai bien servi de bouclier finalement ! » Déclarât jean en toussant, la fumée causée par l'impact se dissipa révélant un bouclier bleuté qui avait été dressé à temps pour protéger tout le groupe.

« Ici, les forces de sécurité du canal de suez! Vous êtes encerclé, jetez vos armes et mettez vos mains en évidence ! » Hurla à travers son mégaphone un soldat égyptien, tandis que les commandos du Sa'ka se déployèrent.

Dimitri et Eva descendirent en direction de leurs amis tandis que le reste des pirates ayant vu leur chef tombé se rendirent aux forces spéciales alliées.

« Jean ! Sacré farceur, tu m'as foutu la trouille ! Bien joué, mon pote ! » Déclara-t-il enthousiaste, donnant une tape sur le dos de son ami.

« Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que vous étiez... » Commença à dire Éva.

« Il en faut plus pour venir à bout de nos hommes ! » Interrompit Sabre qui retirait son casque.

« Commandant ! Bien joué pour le sauvetage, des blessés parmi eux ou vos hommes ? » Demandât le colonel.

« Faucon s'en est pris une dans le bras et Henri quelque une dans le torse, mais heureusement le gilet à tout stoppé. » Dit le commandant qui jeta un œil sur ses hommes, Dimitri prit un instant pour regarder autour, mis à part les dégâts matériels, aucun blessé grave ou mort n'était à déplorer, contrairement aux pirates, ou les trois derniers qui s'étaient rendus étaient pris en charge par les autorités égyptienne.

« Ici Vildaire à équipe Charlie,quelle est la situation ? » Demandât le capitaine qui n'avait pas reçu de communications depuis la fusillade.

« Ici Soyara, les otages sont sauf, mais on a deux blessé léger, préparer une équipe médical, les pirates survivant, on quant à eux été pris en charge pas nos amis égyptiens ! »

Les otages après avoir remercié nos amis ont été pris en charge dans un des UH60, pour subir des examens médicaux en Égypte, puis suite à ceci les Français reprirent le chemin du retour en direction de leur navire.

**Mess du navire 20H31**

Le crépuscule commençait à tomber,faisant refléter le coucher de soleil sur les vagues produite par la frégate qui continuait sa route en direction du détroit d'ormuz, mis à part le bruit des moteurs, le calme régnait à l'extérieur.

Cependant dans le navire l'ambiance était à la fête,tout le monde était présent même le capitaine, certain buvaient, d'autre discutaient ou d'autre mangeaient sur de la musique mise pour l'occasion,Sabre s'approchant un ver à la main pour porter un toast en l'honneur de Jean.

« A jean !Qui sans luis, nous ne serions pas là pour fêter ça ! » Déclara-t-il.

« Comme le dit si bien Dimitri, je suis indispensable ! Et à la réussite de ce sauvetage ! » Dit jean en avalant une gorgé de bière.

« Santé ! » Dirent tous en cœur les personnes présente, un verre à la main

Tout le monde trinqua à sa santé, mais aussi à toutes les personnes ayant participé à l'opération, la fête battait son plein, sans toutefois plonger dans l'excès malgré certaines personnes au foi sensible qui allèrent aux toilettes pour ressortir leur dîner, cependant Dimitri s'était mis un peu à l'écart et était sortit prendre l'air.

Dimitri était accoudé sur la rambarde du navire, observant la mer rouge qui s'étendait devant lui, exprimant un Léger soupir, portant son verre de vodka à la bouche.

« Ah Dimitri, alors tu prends l'air du large ? » Dit Éva sourire aux lèvres qui se plaçât à ses côtés.

« Eva, je ne t'avais pas entendu, oui on... Peut dire ça... » Répondit-il sur une voix monotone.

« Quelque-chose ne va pas ? »

« Si si ça va, enfin non, je repense à tout à l'heure,avec ce gars au RPG ... »

« Oui, on peut dire que c'était juste... »

« Comment je n'ai pas pu le voir ! Si je l'avais vu plus tôt, j'aurais pu intervenir, si jean n'avais pas été là les autres auraient... » S'énerva-t-il en tapant sur la rambarde ?

« Arrête Dimitri, tu ne peux pas tous prévoir, tu sais ! » Dit-elle pour le rassurer.

« Un chef se doit de voir le danger arriver, sinon il n'est pas digne d'être un chef ! »

« Ne dis pas de choses comme ça ! Tu es un très bon leader,aprés tout c'est toi qui m'as choisi pour le transport pour permettre l'abordage,et c'est toi aussi qui à choisi jean pour qu'il aille avec le commando en sachant qu'il protégerait les otages ! » Dit-elle sur un ton sérieux.

Les paroles d'Éva étaient justes au final,il avait fait les bon choix.

« C'est vrai, si on avait été tous les trois, là haut,les chose se seraient déroulé autrement,en pire ou en bien,et comme on dit à chaque choix ses conséquences ! » Dit-il en retrouvant le sourire. « Merci Eva. » Ajouta Dimitri en posant sa main sur la sienne.

« Heu, c'est normal entre amis... » Dit-elle en rougissant.

En effet entre amis, il fallait savoir s'entraider, cependant notre colonel espérait bien qu'un jour leur relation soit bien plus qu'amical...

« En tout cas, je suis content de t'avoir à mes côtés, bons ! Et si nous allions voir les autres ? Connaissant jean, il doit être en train de vider toutes les bouteilles du bar ! » Dit Dimitri en rigolant.

« Je vous suis mon colonel ! » Dit Éva souriante.

Nos deux amis retournèrent donc dans le mess pour se rejoindre à la fête, qui dura jusqu'à 2h du matin, puis exténué après une journée bien remplie qu'ils allèrent se coucher chacun de leur côté, demain serait une journée plus calme, avec un bon mal de crâne cependant.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nda<strong>

**Sa'ka,il s'agit des force spéciales égyptienne chargé de la lutte contre le terrorisme,formé et équipé principalement par les USA,elle à été fondé en 1954,elle à été déployè pour la première fois en 1964 pendant la crise du Congo,elle participe par la suit à de nombreuse opération,la plupart classifié ou non comme la libération d'otage du vol egypt air flight 321,le nombres de personne qui compose cette unité est chiffré au environ de 15 000 nom de l'unité viens d'une unité militaire du même nom crée par Ramsès ll durant l'antiquité.**

**Delta charlie delta Terme employé par les services d'urgence,police,pompier etc pour signaler une personne décédée.**


End file.
